This is the End
by kerokeroXD
Summary: At the end of WWII, Germany deals with the recopcutions of the war.    crap summery, is crap. :
1. Chapter 1

This is the end.

Ludwig sat hunched over in the small bunker somewhere in the outskirts of his heart, his Berlin. He could feel the invading nations slowly gaining on him, but the continual bombings of his capital made it impossible to escape.

Besides him was the still-smoking gun that he had just used to end the lives of his maniac of a boss and his wife. As he sat there shaking like a leaf he tried to apply some form of bandage of his newly acquired wound that he shared with said boss. Carefully wrapping, so not to start the flow of blood again, only to nudge the bullet wound when another bomb landed in his heart.

Squinting through the pain, Ludwig tried to ignore his other wounds throughout his body caused by the deaths of his people and the deaths of others within his country.

'Work makes free'. God above did he wish that phrase was true. Ludwig knew, and his people knew, that after the bombings stopped, none of them would have freedom. Mein Gott… he had wasted six years of his life for THIS?

When he finally finished wrapping up his wounds, he forced himself to remind himself that his was the best cause of action. He had no hope in a fight against the Allies, especially now he had truly ticked off the Russian. He could barely walk for goodness sake! He also had no-one else to rely on. He knew his beloved Prussian, Gilbert, had been captured by Ivan after the battle of Stalingrad. After hearing of the loss on the Eastern front, he had heard nothing from his brother. Goodness knows what the Russian was doing to him. It was too painful to think about.

Then there was Feli-. No. He couldn't bare to think about that useless Italian who had abandoned him when he most needed him. That scheißer had surrendered as soon as the Allies invaded his lands. Italy had deserved the bombs he received from his former ally, and Ludwig wished that it hurt him and his bastard brother as much as his own bombings hurt him, as much as the betrayal hurt him.

Ludwig then thought of Kiku, his last remaining friend. They had both made an agreement to do whatever they could to end the war, but fighting as long as they could without showing any weaknesses to the Allies. It was only Kiku and himself that knew of the only Japan had bombed America's Pearl Harbour was to finally include Alfred into the war so it could finally end. Thinking about Kiku made Ludwig's heart hurt again, this time from sorrow as he knew he was leaving his only friend in the continual war, but he just couldn't keep going on, he had no strength left.

Then he thought about his other ex-allies and his captured countries. He had finally persuaded Roderich and his wife Elizaveta to run back to their own homes. They were family, so Ludwig had tried his best to save them from the up-coming end. Although he knew they were safe, he wished dearly that they could be here to help him escape from the up-coming doom.

Those poor countries he had captured against his will, and by his bosses wish, were in so much pain and looked dreadful even compared to him. Those poor nations of the likes of Francis and Feliks. The last he had seen of them was when they were unconscious and passed out from the wounds that his own men, and occasionally himself, had caused. He had kindly taken them back to their own homes after drugging them. He didn't want to hurt them anymore. Of course he had kept his stoic demure when around them; he wanted them to think it was all part of his evil plan, not wanting any kind of kindness when this war was all over.

He gasped in pain. He last few bombs were landing and he felt the Russian nearby. It wouldn't be long now until he was discovered. He quickly, as quickly as he could manage, stuffed the gun in his boss's hand. He wanted it to look like suicide. But after jolting the wounds as soon as he sat back down, he accidentally knocked himself into unconscious. The pain was just too great to stay awake through. The last thing he saw was the door opening and seeing that scarf blowing in the wind as the smoke billowed in…


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up when some unknown figure threw water at his face. He tried to stand up, but he was quickly stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing bruder…?" Ludwig mumbled, still half asleep.

It was after he said this that he realised that it couldn't possible be Gilbert… His eyes quickly shot open looking straight into purple eyes. Mein Gott! The Russia had found him! How long had he been out of it? He tried to stand up once again, this time without resistance from the other man, only to find he was tied to the chair he was sitting on. Then a light smell filled his nostrils… A scent that had become a daily occurrence for him, the smell of death. He glanced to the side seeing his ex-boss and his wife still lying not 10 yards from his current location. How long had he been here for the bodies to begin to smell?

It was then as his senses returned to him that he began to feel the pain from his old injuries over his body. But he felt fresh, stinging wounds, not caused by the damaged of his heart or country, but those inflicted by the Russian. Looking down at his bare chest he could see gashes and welts overlaying the bandages over body as if he had been whipped. Then there was the strange stinging from his back.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" he whimpered.  
"All I did was getting revenge for Stalingrad and I... what does your Prussia say..? Ah yes. I was simply claiming your 'vital regions'" Ivan's childish smirk twisted into something more sinister. A looked filled with hatred.

Ludwig gasped in horror. How could this happen? He couldn't believe that Ivan could do such a terrible thing! He quickly shook his head. He was terrible; here he was insulting Ivan when he too had done these awful things and more to his fellow nations. Made them submit to his will, tortured them, and forced them from neutrality. He had forced them all to his side caught within his own madness.

"…..How long have I been here Russia?"  
"Long enough my sweet Ludwig~" Because Ludwig shuddered with the use of his human and the disturbing way the Russian had said this, Ivan's sinister giggling started all over again.  
"I think it's time for you to formally surrender to me now my Dear~"

Ivan grabbed Ludwig's arms and pulled him close. He darted out his tongue and gave a long lick at Ludwig's blooded face. The action made Ludwig's eyes widened with fear and disgust, and tried to pull away from the psychopath but even with Ivan slowly undressing and only holding him in place with one hand, he was too weak to escape. But when Ivan began undoing his bloodied pants, it became too much for him and started to scream for help. With this the Russian slapped him hard around the face and pulled out his fauset pipe.

Luckily at this moment America stormed in the bunker.  
"What is the meaning of this Ivan?" Alfred yelled in an uncharacteristic serious tone.  
"You were supposed to report back to the Allies base as soon as you found Germany! It has been four days since the bombings, what on earth is keeping you? I mean for goodness sa-!"  
It was at this point that Alfred saw the current situation of Ivan in almost complete undress holding a worn, frightened, and injured Ludwig in place.

"What the hell are you doing you Commie bastard? Germany is an Allied prisoner, not part of your country collection!" Alfred screamed at the taller nation.  
"Aww!~~~ But Alfreeed!~~ He needs to be punished! And I am happy to help him learn his lesson by any means necessary!"

Ludwig began shivering in fear as once again as Ivan's gaze locked with his own and forced his chin up with the blood-covered fausets pipe and with his other hand pulled a knife out within his jacket and held it close to his neck.

"Ah-Alfred. Pl-please help… Get Russia away from me..."  
"Aww~~! Sweet Ludwig! Please call me Ivan! It's not fair that you call Alfred by his human name while with me you only use my countries name! Very cruel of you~~! Besides now we're sooo much closer, we should be on human names basis, da?"

At the obvious innuendo, Alfred tensed and cocked his gun at the back of Ivan's head.

"Let. Him. Go. You stupid Commie bastard! Even if we are enemies now, Ludwig and I were once friends so I am willing to sacrifice a false ally with his own agendas, to keep him safe."

With a sigh, Ivan pulled back.  
"Fiiine! I'll leave our little Ludwig under your care until the meeting on the 8th, da? Then I will take pleasure in hearing him formally surrender."

Ivan pouted and quickly dressed himself. Turning back quickly to kiss Ludwig fully on the lips.  
"Don't forget about me dear~~!"

With that Ivan happily hummed himself out of the bunker and into the ruined streets of Berlin. Once the door slammed itself shut Alfred let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and looked at the crumpled man in front of him. With a small smile he walked over to Ludwig.

He flushed brightly seeing Ludwig's unruly appearance and quickly pulled his pants back on, and yanked his body over his shoulder, carrying him to the American safe house.

With a grunt of pain, Ludwig hoarsely whispered thanks to Alfred. Taken aback by the sadness in his voice Alfred made a comment or two about 'it's okay, because I'm the hero.' With this he felt Ludwig smile slightly and pass out once again.

… … … … … … … …


	3. Chapter 3

The 8th of May was getting closer, and Ludwig was still passing in and out of conscious. Obviously the effects of his people continuously dying from diseases were having an effect on him. Alfred was staying by his side for most of this period of time disallowing the other Allies to visit the Germanic nation. It was obvious that the others like Francis and Arthur would want to exact their own revenge like the Russian had. Alfred knew the others would get him eventually, but he wanted Ludwig to at least be able to defend himself when this happened.

But the inevitability of the official surrender came around and Alfred had to do his best to keep Ludwig awake long enough to sign the right documents and to make his plea.

"Come on Luddy, rise and shine!" Alfred did his best to sound his usual happy-go-lucky self, but because even with the treatments and bandages Ludwig still looked like death it was hard to sound cheerful.

Alfred pulled Ludwig into the chair next to the bed, and to Alfred's and Ludwig's embracement, dressed the German nation into his spare military uniform.

"Oh… thanks I guess… But why did you have to dress me in this dreadful outfit? You know I hate this version. I hate looking like I belong to that dead Bastard and his 'special army'."  
"I know, I know. I'm just following orders ya know? So do you think you can walk to the English territories of do I have to carry you again?"  
"I- I'm perfectly able to walk alone thanks very much! It's only next door for goodness sake." Germany hurriedly tried to stand up, only to fall painful down on the floor. Hissing with pain he managed to gather himself together and steadily stand back up, clutching almost painfully to Alfred's arm, as if he could pass on the agony of re-opening his wounds.

"Ah shit man! Should we change your jacket?"  
"Nein. Just leave it Alfred. It's not like I have anything else to change into that isn't ruined right?"  
"I guess…"

The two made slow progress to get to the English and French house. Ludwig was doing his best to look stern even with his wound still bleeding through his jacket. He tried his best to hold himself strong, ignoring his pained legs. However, even if it was just over a mile to the others, the two nations saw so much death and destruction within Berlin. They saw the women of the capital, and the remaining men pulling out children both dead and alive. There were American, English, and a few French and Russian soldiers standing around watching for any signs of rebellion. But they just stood there doing nothing to help the wounded.

When they eventually made it Ludwig stopped just ahead of Alfred suddenly, causing the other to crash into him.

"Uh! Watch it Luddy! I could off knocked you over! …What's up man? You look like a sheet."  
"Wh-what would I say to them Alfred? It would sound stupid to say 'I'm sorry for being a dummkopt for the last six years'? I- I just don't know what to do anymore. The only thing I get is war, and now its over I don't know how to act."

At this Alfred sighed and patted his shoulder.  
"You worry way too much Luddy! Just go with the flow and stay quiet. I'll protect you, because I'm the hero right?"

He was just about to reply, when the door suddenly flew open caused by an angry Brit throwing out an almost naked Francis.  
"You would of thought that with your injuries you couldn't muster the strength to attempt to strip me you bloody frog! Alfred and that bloody kraut are coming soon so at least make yourself decent! You know what a prude Alfred is!"  
"Iggy~~! Don't call me a prude! It's just you Europeans that love being naked all the time! And I thought I told you to not give everyone horrible nicknames." Alfred pouted,  
"Says the wanker calling me Iggy! Is Arthur or Mr. Kirkland if you don't mind!"  
"Now, now mon cheri, there's no need for such violence! Just embrace l'amour!" Francis then decided this was the opportunity to leap on Arthur and randomly produced several roses to hand to the furiously blushing Brit.  
"I thought. I told you. To get decent!" Said Brit then threw a few dozen punches at Francis until he leapt away.

This battle continued for a few minutes until they noticed Ludwig standing back ear the shadows. As soon as the loud duo realised they were in the presence of their once enemy, they helped each other up as if even looking at the German made their aches and pains re-awaken. They looked intensely at the pale man and sighed simultaneously, and shared a saddened look between them.

"Come on kraut. It's time for the meeting. Alfred, get him ready. We'll start gathering everyone else together"  
Alfred came up behind Ludwig and as gently as possible put a pair of handcuffs, gave him some words of encouragements and took him upstairs to a small dirty room. The room help a small desk with six chairs. One was a large leather piece behind the desk where Alfred's boss sat. Surrounding the desk where 5 basic chairs where Francis, Arthur and Ivan sat. Alfred then sat at the end of the row leaving Ludwig to sit between him and the Russian.

Ludwig gave a vague attempt to read the document but his French and Russian where very basic and while he could speak English fluently his reading of the language was poor. But from what he understood he paled considerably and started shaking in anger.

"What? You can't do this! Everything is going under Soviet control! Goodness knows what he will do, the man is insane!" He yelped and looked into smiling purple eyes.  
"Comrade Germany~~ You know better than to question such orders, da? Besides you're in no position to defy against the Allies. Now just sign the documents so we can all go home again."

Ivan seemed to grow larger then life and a distressing dark aura appeared around him. Everyone in the room fell silent and the fear for the other nations intensified. Ludwig began to shrink down, his previous anger lost and he cowered as far away from the Russian as he pulled out his fausets pipe threateningly. The silence continued for a few moments until a shaky Frenchman piped up.

"Germany, just sign the God damn papers. Haven't you caused enough damage than to start another battle, non? We're your witnesses for today so just get it over with."

Ludwig stared at the sheet for a few more moments until he caved and slowly signed the sheets four times for each countries version. He then gathered any dignity he had left and asked to be excused and wait in the corridor.

… … … … … … … …


End file.
